Playing with your food
by Green Sphynx
Summary: Cheshire plays with his food. A story that wrote itself against the will of this writer. Rewrite of Retrace 16/18. Contains yaoi, be warned!


**Retrace 16/Retrace 18**

**This is a rewrite of the time Cheshire was playing with Oz, in Cheshire's dimension. The story kind of wrote itself, for I had a completely different intention with it when I started writing. So please be warned: Boy-on-boy activities, violence and bad English up ahead!**

**I would love some feedback, but I hate flames. If you dislike my story, say it in a nice way (use the sandwichmethod in which you start saying something that was good, followed by what was bad and ending with something good again). But please do give me feedback that may help me improve future stories ^^**

_

* * *

Playing with your food._

They were running.

Running like mad.

Gilbert was gritting his teeth. Oz was quite sure he was still scared about meeting a cat of Cheshire's size just moments ago. It made Oz worry about his servant. Wasn't it unhealthy to still have that cat-phobia after ten years? _And what should they do when they run into the Cheshire cat again? What if Gil freezes again?_

"Gil! There's candy on the floor!"

"Really, why do I have to suffer so much for those two," Gil grumbled as he started to follow the trail of candy up the stairs.

"Haha, I didn't want to endanger myself for Break either," Oz laughed innocently.

His eyes widened as an image appeared in front of Gilbert's frame. A soft giggling filled the air.

"Alice!" Oz reached forward to the chain. _No, she didn't look like a chain_. She looked like a innocent and fragile girl. And she was smiling so sweetly!

Gil captured his wrist before he could reach Alice and yanked him back. A loud cracking sound echoed over the stairs.

"You…!" Oz watched in shock how Alice tumbled backwards, half of her head blown to pieces by Gilbert's gun. _He wouldn't forgive for this! Gil you can't do…_

"Look closely! That is not the stupid rabbit!"

Oz saw how her half face turned into a terrifying mask. _How he wanted to cry… If only he could!_

"That is the twisted Alice's memories." Gil continued running up the stairs, pulling Oz with him.

He swirled around to aim his gun again, but he was too late. Cheshire smashed the gun out of his hand.

"In here, reborn memories will attack intruders," Cheshire hissed as he jumped up. He caught a chandelier in his enormous claws and gracefully pulled himself on top of it. His claw curled around the chain holding the chandelier to the invisible roof, sitting in a catlike crouch to peer down to his victims. "If you were to be swallowed by those memories, you will sink into the layer between time, never to escape! That is a very painful thing, so you better just be good and be my food." Cheshire licked his lips and made a sound almost like mewling.

Oz reached the top of the stairs and turned around to face Cheshire on the chandelier. "Hold on! You're saying that this place holds Alice's memories?"

"What are you talking about?" Cheshire slightly tilted his head questioningly. "This dimension is _created_ by Alice's memories."

He jumped up from the chandelier, to land right behind Gil. "That buddy with black clothing. You're body actually contains a crow, right?"

Gilbert jumped back, obviously scared, but luckily not freezing again.

"Why don't you let it out? Compared to you, I prefer to eat crow's meat!" Cheshire licked his lips again and jumped at Gilbert.

Gilbert cursed and raised his hand containing Raven. Deep black feathers started to swirl around the undefined space.

An unbearable pain stabbed Oz at the seal and he screamed, falling to his knees.

Gilbert snapped his head back to see Oz, and Cheshire captured his wrist, raising his arm high above him. "What's wrong? You! You are the one who used Raven's power to seal the power of B-Rabbit's, right?" He hissed in Gil's face.

Oz ran to the place Gilbert's gun had fallen and grabbed it, ready to shoot Cheshire.

"Such a pity. This way I can't see Raven."

Oz watched in disbelief as Cheshire slashed Gilbert's chest open with his claws. Gilbert stumbled backwards.

"Gi…!"

Gilbert's back hit the balcony. He tumbled backwards over the edge, down into the nothingness.

"Giiiiiiiil!" Oz shot to the balustrade and leaned over, seeing Gil's body disappear in the darkness below.

His head was smashed against the board under his hands. Cheshire stood calmly above him, pressing his face painfully down. "I know. You guys are collecting Alice's memories, right? Why? Why are you doing this?"

"Because…" Oz managed to turn his head slightly to glare at Cheshire. "Because this is Alice's wish!"

"Lies!"

Oz was thrown away, sliding painfully over the ground.

"Lieslieslieslies! Only I know! Alice wants to forget her past! That's why she used her own will to tear up her memories and throw them away!" Oz was grabbed at his throat, the large claw pushing him high up against a pillar. Even though breathing was hard, all he could do was stare in surprise. "These pieces of memories, shattered to your world. Only a part of the memories remain sealed here. Here the memories preserve Alice wanted to delete the most."

"The memories she wanted to delete the most?" Oz managed to ask.

Cheshire glared at him, seemingly completely calm again. "Yes. It's the memory of the day Alice lost everything."

Cheshire turned and threw Oz back again. Oz slid across the floor, hitting a wall with his back.

Cheshire licked his lips. Then his claw. "Hmpf. This game is getting boring."

Oz laughed, wincing at the pain. "Play first, then kill it off after getting tired. Really like a cat."

"Cheshire is a cat," Cheshire said not understanding. "And always was."

"Is that so?" Oz slowly rose to his feet, ignoring the pain. "If that's the case, I want to have a word with your owner. You did such things to the future duke's face."

"You really are a strange person." Cheshire mumbled.

"Huh?" Oz looked up in surprise at the unexpected remark. That made him back away just in time as Cheshire jumped him, smashing a hole in the ground on the place Oz was just standing.

"You're able to laugh even though you're being beaten."

Oz back hit a wall again and he looked around panicked to find a way out. He was too late though.

Cheshire's claws hit the wall on both sides of his head. Oz could feel crumbles of plastering falling on his shoulders as Cheshire lowered his face close to Oz'.

"Let's play another game." He grinned.

He remained motionless for a few moments. Oz was too tensed to breathe, he felt hot blood trickling down his cheek. Cheshire slow breaths on his face.

Suddenly he tilted his head. He examined Oz' face from every side.

"What is it!" Oz exhaled forcibly and looked Cheshire in the eye provoking.

Cheshire ripped open Oz' clothes with one claw and threw him backwards directly following with the other.

Oz lay sprawled on the floor, gasping for breath. _What the…?_

Cheshire lowered himself above him, biting sharply in his collarbone. Oz gritted his teeth, managing to not scream.

Cheshire started to make bite-marks all the way down Oz' arm, one claw resting heavily on Oz' chest. Oz had trouble to breathe, and small whimpers started to escape his lips at every bite.

The claw slowly started to scratch his heaving chest, then lowered and ripped open his shorts. Cheshire leaned heavily on a spot Oz rather preferred without such pressure and he squeaked in pain.

The fingers curled. Oz moaned low when it hurt. Cheshire shuddered.

Oz noticed that. _Cheshire had shuddered_.

Oz moaned again when Cheshire bit hard down on one of his fingers. Cheshire's body shuddered again. A slightly pointed tongue darted out to lick lips, before the teeth started traveling up Oz' arm again.

_So Cheshire liked it when he moaned?_ Oz felt a little indignant at this, but he could use it in his advantage.

The claw left the rather sensitive spot on Oz' body and he moaned in relief. He actually started to enjoy to see Cheshire's reactions when he did that. He couldn't escape, but in _some_ way Cheshire was at _his_ mercy.

Oz was surprised when he felt the rough tongue of the chain lick his bleeding collarbone. The tongue travelled down his chest, the sharp teeth that did so much damage on his arm only slightly nibbling at his skin now. Oz moaned at every stroke of the tongue, trying to keep Cheshire satisfied.

_Until he felt Cheshire buck his hips into his leg._

Oz gasped for breath and tried to scoot away.

Cheshire snickered – a hissing sound – and pushed Oz down to the floor again. He bit the other collarbone that was still undamaged.

Oz didn't dare to moan anymore. He just wanted to get out of this situation very badly. And keeping Cheshire satisfied would probably only bring him further into this trouble.

"Where's the sounds you were making now," Cheshire purred lightly before he snickered the hissing sound again.

A claw roughly grabbed Oz' crotch and Oz arched his back with a whine.

"And you are enjoying it too, right? Relaxed food tastes the best." Cheshire purred and massaged Oz down there.

Oz clenched his teeth. He couldn't believe it, but Cheshire was right. He was getting hard for this forceful cat.

Cheshire laughed high-pitched. The sharp teeth sunk down in Oz' jaw. Oz yanked his head away and pushed Cheshire up, looking the chain in the red eye. Oz grabbed the claw that was still massaging his manhood with one hand and caught Cheshire's face with the other, slightly pushing him away. He moaned once again when the claw touched a particularly good spot.

He closed his eyes while he was being pleasured by the chain that wanted to eat him. _Eat him in what way, exactly?_

He groaned in surprise when the catlike lips pushed against his. The rough tongue darted out to scratch Oz' lips. Oz opened his mouth, startled at the roughness, and the pointed tongue quickly found its way in.

Oz moaned and shuddered at the unusual experience of a cat's tongue in his mouth. The claw that was massaging him traveled up and scratched the skin of his stomach and chest. Oz whined at the pain.

Pointed teeth sunk into Oz' lip, the rough tongue licking the hot blood away.

Suddenly, Cheshire sat up and turned to Oz' lower body. He ripped away the last remains of the shorts and his mouth descended on Oz' half-hard erection.

Oz shot up, shrieking. _Cheshire was biting him everywhere, he'd rather not have the chain bite him down _there_!_

But all Cheshire did was licking up and down the long shaft with his rough tongue, bringing unbelievable pleasure to Oz. Oz moaned seriously, his back arching and his hips pushing up to Cheshire's face. _This felt too good! How could this feel so good?_

Oz shuddered deeply when the tongue past the tip of his arousal, not sure whether it was out if pleasure or out of pain.

He could feel claws scratching his ankles, making blood-red lines on white skin. One nail carefully poked his balls while the tongue wouldn't stop working.

Oz clenched his eyes shut.

When Cheshire finally released him he was panting heavily. _So was Cheshire_.

A piercing bite was given at Oz' upper leg. One claw caught the leg and pushed it high up. Cheshire slid between Oz' legs.

Oz quivered. He saw a small line of bright red blood trickling down his leg. Cheshire licked the blood of and purred.

Oz scooted back, using his hands and one leg, but Cheshire just followed with a grin with the one leg still in his grasp.

"You're not going away. You going to be a lovely meal after this. I'll devour you whole."

"What if I don't want to?" Oz desperately tried to get away. He knew this was going to hurt. _Probably very badly_.

"It's not your choice." Cheshire purred.

Oz felt the cool surface of a mirror. _He was with his back against a wall._

Cheshire grabbed the other leg, grinning now Oz couldn't back out anymore. Oz could see Cheshire nearing his back, shaking some of his own clothing out of the way.

_Cheshire was big! Oz wasn't prepared! Why was Cheshire so big?_

Cheshire mewled.

Suddenly Oz felt like he was grabbed from behind. An arm sneaked around his neck, even though he could clearly feel the cold surface of the mirror against his back.

"You can't do that Cheshire." A soft voice spoke.

Cheshire's eyes grew wide and he backed away just a little.

Just enough to give the speaker the time to pull Oz back. As Oz was pulled through the mirror, he saw Cheshire snarl.

"Oz! _Oz!_"

Gilbert leaned over him, the strange man – apparently a blond man with green eyes – standing behind him.

"Oz! What happened? Are you alright? _Oz!_"


End file.
